


It Started In A Tree

by Fix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking, pining!Castiel, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147587553679/i-climbed-this-tree-for-a-dare-but-now-im-stuck</p><p>Dean gets stuck in a tree a couple times after drunk dares and Cas saves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multiple chapter work. Please leave any (polite) constructive criticism you have. Enjoy!

It was the Saturday morning after one of Meg Masters’ all night parties and Dean found himself, as he so often did after one of these parties, stuck in some place so high that he thinks he may barf if he were to look down. 

“Stupid Crowly and his stupid friends and their stupid dares,” Dean grumbled angrily to himself from his perch on the tree branch. He turned his upper body away from the trunk slightly and dared to look down once more. ”Fucking shit!” He turned back around and brought himself as close as possible to the trunk. “Shit shit shit shit shit that’s high!” He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. 

“I should never have even come to this party,” Dean thought to himself. And he wouldn’t have, normally. Meg was kind of a bitch to him and his brother, so he only ever came to her parties when he had friends going already. But she was real close with Castiel Novak, so he figured maybe she had a nice side somewhere deep down. Like, deeeeeep down. Last year Dean had gone to Meg Masters’ parties on whenever thought Cas would be there. However, Cas was Meg’s neighbor, so that ended up being most of her parties. Now Dean had learned his lesson and only goes on occasion. 

Meg’s parties weren’t that bad, actually. Dean went to quite a few parties and he had to say, Megs were almost high class for a group of rowdy high schoolers trying to imbibe as much alcohol as physically possible in one night. In fact, if he didn’t hate Meg and anything she did on principle, he would probably say he enjoyed her parties. Well, except for one thing. 

Crowly. 

“God, I hate that douche bag,” Dean remarked aloud, thinking of Crowly. He was Meg’s cousin and Dean knew for a fact Meg was probably one of the few people who hated Crowly more than Dean. It was common knowledge around school that Meg and Crowly hated each other’s guts. Word was Crowly makes Meg invite him every time she has a party or else he would tell her parents about it. Dean figured Crowly would just show up uninvited anyway. 

Dean took a deep breath. “Ok, ok. I gotta get down from this tree. I’m just gonna get my phone and call Sammy. Yep. Then I’ll be down in a jiff.” He let out a low breath through his nose. He slowly, carefully extracted his arm from around the tree trunk. He reached down for his phone.   
Everything was going smoothly and according to plan, until Dean accidentally looked down the teeniest bit. 

“SHIT!” He whipped his face back to the tree and most definitely did not whimper, not even in the slightest. 

Unfortunately, his sudden movements had dislodged his phone from his pocket. It went tumbling down to the ground. Dean cursed. The damn thing better not be broken, because ‘Hey , Mom and Dad, can I get a new phone, I dropped mine from a tree I got stuck in after a drunk dare’ would definitely not go over well at all with John and Mary Winchester. 

 

Castiel was walking home from his Friday night graveyard shift at the Gas-n-Sip when he heard a dull thud followed by numerous swear words seemingly coming from a tree. He walked over and looked up. 

Cas was greeted by the sight of a boy in the tree. The man was clinging to the trunk as if his life depended on it. Which, perhaps Castiel could’ve believed, except for the fact that the tree was definitely not tall enough to be anywhere near fatal, and the man was only about four branches off the ground.   
“Umm… Hello?” Castiel called up the tree. 

The man, who previously had been rustling around a bit, froze and squeaked a little. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel called up to the man again.

The man groaned. “Uhhh. Hey, there, uh. Hey” Dean finished lamely, suddenly embarrassed to be found in a tree. 

Castiel looked down and saw a phone. This must have been what caused the thump I heard earlier. He bent down and picked it up. “Is this your phone?”

Shit. Dean realized two things simultaneously.   
1) The dude who had just found him up a tree was Castiel.   
2) Dean was fucked because the dude who just found him in arguably the most embarrassing position he’d ever been in (and he’d been in some pretty embarrassing situations) was Castiel. THE Castiel that Dean had had a definitely-not-crush-I-just-appreciate-your-face on for the past two years. The Castiel that Dean may-or-may-not have only showed up to this party for the hope of seeing. Dean was still too scared to look down, but he could recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Umm. Yeah. Thanks, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. He didn’t realize how the person in the tree knew his name. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

Dean’s whole face blushed and his ears turned a bright shade of red. “It’s, um” he cleared his throat. “It’s Dean Winchester.”

“Oh!” Cas blushed, the realization dawning on him. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized Dean Winchester! He blamed it on the fact that Dean’s voice sounded different. Cas assumed it was because he had spent the night partying. Most strange sights Cas was greeted by on his walks home from work had to do with some party his neighbor, Meg, had thrown. Finding Dean Winchester cursing up a storm in Mrs. Prithson’s tree definitely fell under the category of “strange things seen by Castiel Novak”. 

Dean was good friends with his good friend Charlie. By the transitive property of Charlie Bradbury, that meant Cas and Dean were friends. They had spent some time together at Charlie’s parties, and Dean was in two of Cas’s classes so they talked then. Other than Charlie, though, Dean and Cas ran in completely different social circles. Because of this Cas was not nearly as close to the boy as he’d like to be. When Cas had first met Dean two years ago, he had been different from what Cas expected. Dean was known for his insatiable flirting and dashing personality that got to everyone he laid his charm on, so Cas had figured he would be pretty one-dimensional: a cocky flirt who would think he was too good for Cas. He had expected to dislike him. But when Cas finally met him two years ago at Charlie’s house he had been proven so very, very wrong. Dean Winchester had not only been way hotter up close, (which was unfortunate, as Cas would never have a chance with him), but he was also really sweet. The way Dean’s face had lit up when he talked to Cas about his family showed that he was obviously really caring, too. On the few occasions they’d actually spoken he had to say that Dean was also funny and charismatic. 

Cas only started to like Dean more and more when they had classes together. After a year he realized that maybe he wasn’t entirely immune to Dean’s charm. Which is why Cas was particularly alarmed by the fact that he hadn’t recognized Dean upon first sight. To be fair, Dean was hidden behind quite a lot of leaves. “So sorry, Dean. I didn’t recognize you from, erm… this angle.”

“Yeah, uh” Dean chuckled, his ears turning red. “I got stuck in this tree, and I was reaching for my phone there to call my brother or someone to help me down. When I, well, I dropped it.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Cas said, frowning a bit. “Well, I know I’m not nearly as tall as Sam,” Cas said, thinking of Dean’s younger brother, who was half a foot taller than him. ”But I could try to help you down myself?” 

“Yeah, Cas, if you could. That would be great.” Dean smirked at Cas, trying to play this moment off as something he wasn’t bothered by at all. He was Dean Winchester after all, he had a reputation to uphold. And he didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Cas.

Cas climbed up and situated himself on the branch below Dean. Thank goodness the Prithsons had planted this tree specifically because it was the kind that would be great for their kinds to climb. 

He held his hand out. “Ok, so if you would just grab my hand, I’ll hold you up while you jump down to this level.”

Dean blinked at him. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Cas, no offense but I’ve gotta have at least like 20 pounds on you. Do you really think you’d be able to hold me up?”

“It’s ok, Dean I’m stronger than I look.”

Dean let out a breath. “Yeah, ok. I’ll just… Do that… then” Dean swayed back and forth a bit in what might have been an attempt to move forward. He let out a noise which was, again, most definitely not a whimper, thank you very much. 

After a few moments of silence Cas tentatively asked “Dean?”

Dean let out a breath. “So the thing is, Cas -- and you better not tell Charlie or Garth or anyone about this, I mean it!” Dean waited for Cas to nod. “The thing is… I may be a little bit afraid of heights. And I um, I don’t think I can do that.”

“Oh,”Cas said. 'That explains why he seemed so scared up such a seemingly small tree,' he thought to himself. “I promise I won’t let you fall, Dean. I am quite strong.”

“I…” Dean looked down, realized his mistake, and quickly looked back up again. He lifted himself a couple inches off the branch, but then quickly sunk back down. “Sorry, Cas I can’t.” he said breathily. He bit his head against the tree trunk. 'Way to not look like a whimp in front of Cas.' 

Cas could see Dean shaking. He had never seen Dean acting in any way but suave. It put him somewhat off-kilter. Somehow, though, it was adorable. Cas tried not to blush looking at him. “I understand Dean. If you want me to help you down, I think this is the only way. However, If you want me to call Sam, I have my phone. You could give me his number…?”

Calling Sammy had been Dean’s original goal, but waiting for him to get here would just be more time in the tree, and Cas was already here. “Ok, ok. I’ll do it.” Dean took a deep breath and took Cas’ hand. He’d been hoping he’d get to do that one day, but he couldn’t think about that at the moment. He took a deep breath. 

“Dean, I’ve got you. Now just swing your other leg over and slide down the tree until you can rest your foot on this branch. It’s rather wide; I think it should fit both of us just fine.”

Encouraged by Castiel’s determination, Dean did just as Cas had said. Cas really was stronger than he seemed, and true to his word his arm held steady the whole time Dean eased down to the branch he was on. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” Castiel asked

Dean had his eyes screwed shut and was gripping Castiel’s arm like a vice. He gave a slight nod. “Dean, we have to go down the rest of the way now. It’s just two more steps.”

“Ok.”

After about half an hour, during which time Dean probably severely embarrassed himself in front of Cas a dozen times, they finally got to the ground. 

Dean got down on his knees and started to kiss the earth in front of him. He let out an appreciative groan. “I have never been so happy to see the grass! I LOVE YOU DIRT! Ohhh! I am ready to accept the ground as my lord and savior!!” Cas rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much, solid ground!” Dean said as he began to stroke the ground. 

“Should I go and let you two have some alone time?” Cas asked with his eyebrow raised as Dean laid face-down on the ground with his limbs spread out starfish style. 

Dean grunted and sat up. “Thanks for getting me down, Cas. I think I’m gonna take some time and bask in the glory of my survival.”

“Dean, you were barely ten feet off the ground, and you’re over six feet tall.”

“Come on, Cas. Let a man have his moment.” 

“Alright, I’ll leave you be then. See you on Monday.” Cas started to walk the rest of the way home.

“Wait!” Dean hastily got up and walked over to where Cas had gotten to. “Hey Cas, I really mean it when I say thanks. Who knows how long I’d have been up there if you hadn’t come and the person who found me might not have been as sweet, so… thanks a lot, man.” Dean said, punching Cas lightly in the shoulder. He held a hand up in front of Cas. “But if you ever tell anyone about this I will skin you alive.”

Cas turned around, and at the sight of his friend’s completely serious poker face he burst out laughing. “Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t tell anyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly have no idea how much alcohol a teen can handle.

Cas stared at his phone and hit send. He hoped he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries. 

>>From: 913-555-0401  
Hello Dean, this is Castiel. Charlie gave me your number a while ago. I still do not intend on telling anyone about our encounter after what I assume was Meg’s party yesterday, but how did you end up in that tree anyway?

Dean added Cas to his contacacts and tried to think of a way to explain himself without seeming like a total idiot. 

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Hey, Cas. Well, apparently when I’m drunk I can’t say no to a truth or dare. Crowly likes to dare me to do dumb things.  
>>From: Dean Winchester  
The stupid SOB

>>From: Cas  
“SOB”?

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Stands for Son Of a Bitch, Cas  
Hs no one ever sent that to u?

>>From: Cas  
I do not believe anyone has. Why did he dare you to climb our neighbor’s tree?

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Cuz somehow he knows im scared of heights so he always dares me climb something. I get up, look down, boom!  
Sober and stuck

>>From: Cas  
Oh. Well that is rather rude. To prey on someone’s fear’s like that. Although perhaps you should keep a better watch on how many drinks you have.

>>From: Dean Winchester  
U sugestin I can’t hold my beer well Cas?

>>From: Cas  
Maybe.

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Ha! I’d like to see u try n beat me!

>>From: Cas  
I feel you’d be surprised by my alcohol tolerance. You do know I grew up with Meg, right? And have you ever met my brother?

>>From: Dean Winchester  
True.  
Damn, now I gotta c u get drunk

>>From: Cas  
Maybe one day. My mother will kill me if I get caught texting in church again, though. Goodbye, Dean.

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Bye Cas 

 

A couple weeks later Dean had texted Cas asking if he wanted to come over to his house and prove his “mystical ninja drinking skills.” Cas had wanted to, but it was his brother Gabriel’s birthday, and his whole family was going out to celebrate. He told Dean as much. Dean said alright but swore he would see how well Cas can hold a drink some way. 

Dean tried to invite Cas over a couple more times after that. Unfortunately, every time Dean was free Cas seemed to be busy, and vice versa. 

Dean typically had nothing to do on Sunday mornings or most Friday nights, but Cas had to go to church and work.  
The next Saturday Cas was free, but Dean had to take Sam to a doctor’s appointment.  
Then Cas had a swim meet.  
Dean had to help his aunt at her diner.  
Cas had to go to a church thing.  
Dean had a baseball game.  
Cas had to visit his cousins.  
Dean’s family was going on a road trip.  
Cas was grounded. (“Oooh, Cas. Did you do something naughty?;)” ”I may have accidentally shown up in the church parking lot naked, covered in bees. It is a long story” “Dude, you haaaave to tell me how that happened.”)

Eventually they decided it just wasn’t meant to be. But, they still texted almost every day. 

 

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Hey, u goin to Charlies party tmrw?

>>From: Cas  
Yes

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Sweet, me too. U need a ride?

>>From: Cas  
I would not mind one.

>>From: Dean Winchester  
Where do u live. I’ll pick u up @ 7:30

Cas send Dean his address.

The next day Cas was in Dean’s Car on the way to Charlie’s house. Gabe had teased him mercilessly about Dean picking him up. Once Dean got there Gabe had started making a series of obscene jokes which had made Dean’s face turn a variety of interesting red colors from blushing before Cas yelled that they were going to be late and dragged Dean out of the house. 

On the car ride over they talked about the homework in their classes together, which somehow ended up as a conversation about cheeseburgers, which apparently, Cas loved even more than bees. And that dude loves bees. Dean had to say, Cas continually surprised him. 

Charlie had invited a bunch of people for some party based entirely on a reference Castiel did not get. Apparently “May the fourth” was something worth partying about. When Cas had arrived he told Charlie he didn’t understand why the date was so exciting. She and Dean had gasped simultaneously and looked at Cas with the same comically wide eyes and mouth. Cas brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed. “Is there a problem?”

“Dude,” Dean said, “you’re telling me you’ve never seen Star Wars!?” Cas shrugged. Charlie screamed and immediately informed Cas that after tonight he wasn’t allowed to do anything in his free time but watch Star Wars. Dean vehemently agreed. 

Once they got to the party Dean had been pulled away by Garth and Benny and Cas had been forced into a crash-session on Star Wars by Charlie. Apparently tonight they we’re going to be watching the second three which were actually the first three which Cas thought was confusing, to say the least. 

A couple hours later, Cas still hadn’t found Dean again. Most were already at least a little buzzed. Well, the people who weren’t going to be driving home that night, at least. Of course Charlie always let people stay at her place the night after a party. If she thought someone was drunk she would forcibly take their keys and make up a bed for them.

Charlie’s parents had been hit by a drunk driver one night. It resulted in her mom being in a coma for a week and her dad breaking his left arm and leg. She was fine with providing alcohol at her parties, but no one was allowed to leave in a car without a sober driver. 

Half of the people were in Charlie’s living room making movie jokes that went right over Castiel’s head while Charlie and Ash tried to rig some machine to project the movie on the wall. They were making a decidedly small amount of progress considering they would burst into drunken giggles every 20 seconds. 

Castiel wondered into the kitchen to see if there were any good snacks left. 

He was sitting at the table and eating the last of the salsa when Dean walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the counter, got a bottle of whiskey, and turned back around. He caught sight of Cas and did a double take. 

“CAS?!” He stage whispered. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas chuckled. His friend was obviously already a little drunk. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” Dean exclaimed, taking a seat next to Cas.

“Dean, you drove me here.”

Dean got a confused look on his face and stared off into space (at Cas’s earlobe) for a while. Then his face broke into a smile. “Oh yeah I did! Shit. Looks like we’re gonna have to spend the night here.”

“I could always drive us back, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean slurred, pointing at his chest. “I like you ‘n all, but ain’t no way you’re driving my baby. 

Cas chuckled. 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE THE MOVIE IS FINALLY STARTING!” Charlie called from the living room. A couple more people got up and walked into it. 

Dean turned to Cas “Let’s finally put that iron liver of yours to the test!”

“Dean, you’re clearly already quite inebriated. I would have an unfair upper hand.”

“Only had three drinks, Cas. You do three shots, then I join in.”

“Ok sure, Dean.”

 

“I think I’m starting to feel something,” Cas said eight shots later (five for Dean). Dean was starting to think he should take a break. 

“Damn, Cas!” Dean clapped him on the back. “I gotta quit, man. I know my limits.”

Cas shrugged and poured himself another. Dean watched in awe as Cas did four more shots. Cas put down his twelfth shot. “Ok, now…” he swayed a bit in his seat and sloppily pointed a finger at Dean “I am very drunk.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Dean snorted.

“You ‘anna go watch th’ movie?” 

“Sure, if you can even walk”

“’Course I can walk!” Cas said indignantly. 

“Mmhmm. Ok big boy, stand up.”

Cas smacked his palm onto the top of the table and pushed himself into a standing position. “See? Im functional,” Cas said, nodding a few times.

He tried to take a step and swayed violently on the spot. “Whoa, whoa,” Dean said as he rushed to his friend’s side. He wrapped an arm around Cas’s back and used it to ease him down until they were both sitting next to each other on the floor. “Take it easy buddy, I got’cha.”

“Ok, Dean. Let’s just stay here.” Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and rubbed his head against Dean’s chest. 

Dean huffed a laugh. “You comfy there, Cas?”

Cas hummed. “Very.”

 

About two hours later Charlie walked into her kitchen to get some more candy and popcorn between movies. She was greeted by the sight of Dean sitting on the floor, asleep. His back was propped up against the side of her counter and sitting on his lap was Castiel! She squealed. “Oh my god they’re so cute together!”

Dean was snoring lightly and she’s pretty sure Cas was drooling a bit. It was seriously adorable. Like any good friend, Charlie took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them together. For blackmail purposes, or for if they didn’t get together after this. She had been the poor one who had to suffer through all of Dean’s babbling about Cas and all of Cas’ forlorn gooey-eyes at Dean. She swore if they didn’t get their shit together after tonight she was gonna show them the picture and lock them in a bedroom together until they did. 

 

Cas woke up the next morning with his mouth feeling cottony and a pretty bad headache. Though, thanks to Gabe and Meg he’d had worse. 

He opened his eyes and groaned at the glaring light then dropped his head back down to its previous position. That’s when he realized his head was on something warm. And squishy. And breathing.

“Hey, Cas,” a deep, grumbling voice said. Cas felt the vibrations through his forehead. Then he remembered last night. Well, the first half of it. 

Shit.

Cas lifted his head. “Dean?”

“Yeah, um, you fell asleep on me last night. I was gonna wake you, but you looked so…” He cleared his throat. ‘Cute,’ he thought. “…comfortable.”

“If I remember correctly, I was rather comfortable,” Cas said with a wink. 

Dean was shocked and sat there speechless for a couple moments. 

Cas continued, unfazed. “However, there are some things I’m having trouble remembering. After you ducked out of the drinking game, did we… Do anything?”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he shook his head several times. “No, Cas, I-I mean you were drunk. Well, I mean I guess I was too, but-but I’d never, I mean...” Dean stammered before Cas cut him off.

“Dean, it’s ok. I trust you. Thanks.”

Dean nodded his head. “Sure.”

They sat in companionable silence together for a while, however Cas stayed on Dean’s lap. The house was quiet, so everyone else was still probably asleep. 

Then Dean seemed to get some of his usual swagger back. He put on a confident smirk and said, “but, if you want to try anything now…?” Dean let his sentence trail and gave Cas a wink. 

Dean honestly didn’t expect it to go anywhere. He didn’t think Castiel would be interested in him. But Cas shocked him. He looked down at Dean’s lips and licked his own. Pleasently surprised, Dean brought his face closer to Cas’s.

Cas bridged the final small distance between them. They kissed. 

Dean was in heaven. 

A couple seconds later they came up for air. “Do you wanna go out on a date later today?” Dean asked breathily. 

“Yes,” Cas said, and they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it painfully obvious I don't go to parties?


End file.
